


Врага надо знать в лицо

by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Humor, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: И поэтому в её каюте висит розыскная листовка Ророноа Зоро.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: 1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Врага надо знать в лицо

Для мечника очень важно изучить своего противника. Обычно на это есть лишь доли секунд, и надо успеть за это время подметить как можно больше. Наносит удар сверху, а потом на мгновение замедляется. Прихрамывает на левую ногу. Щурится от яркого света. Все эти мелочи могут привести к победе и спасти жизнь, поэтому необходимо узнать своего противника как можно лучше.

На самом деле, если говорить начистоту… Никакая информация не будет лишней. Даже не имеющая прямого отношения к владению мечом.

Кто-то порой напивается вдрызг и становится лёгкой добычей. Кто-то бездумно бросается в бой, если угрожают его друзьям. Кто-то оказывается полностью деморализован при потере любимого плюшевого мишки.

Во всём этом мало чести и чистого искусства сражений, но много здравого смысла. В первую очередь Ташиги дозорная, так что должна думать о том, как справиться с пиратами и защитить мирных жителей, а не реализовать собственные амбиции. Она знала, на что идёт, и поэтому готова иногда — если нет другого выхода! — сыграть не совсем честно.

И поэтому в её каюте висит розыскная листовка Ророноа Зоро.

Ташиги разглядывает её так часто и внимательно, что выучила до последней точки, до каждого крошечного надрыва бумаги. Ташиги пытается рассмотреть за этой фотографией нечто б _о_ льшее; то, что поможет ей одержать верх. Ищет в Ророноа Зоро не только мечника, но и человека.

Какая его любимая еда? О чём он беседует со своими друзьями? Жаворонок он или сова? Какие книги читает и умеет ли вообще читать?

Конечно, фотография на листовке не даст ответов на все эти вопросы, но Ташиги кажется, что если хорошо постараться, то она сможет уловить хоть чуть-чуть… на самую капельку больше, чем то, что лежит на поверхности.

Во всех газетах она внимательно читает заметки о Пиратах Соломенной Шляпы и пытается отыскать что-то новое. Какие-то мелочи, детали, штришки к личности Ророноа Зоро. Его уже называют одним из поколения Сверхновых — а ведь он даже не капитан! — но пишут о нём до обидного мало.

В смысле, не то чтобы Ташиги обидно от того, что она долго не получает о нём свежих новостей. Просто чем лучше изучишь своего противника, тем проще будет его победить. Хотя с Ророноа Ташиги не стала бы сражаться нечестно, и она уверена, что он тоже не стал бы — с ней. Может, она действительно начинает немного понимать Ророноа.

— Чтобы ты знал, у меня висит твоя листовка в каюте! — выплёвывает Ташиги, когда он при очередной стычке снисходительно хвалит её, мол, неплохо, конечно, но бесконечно далеко до меня.  
— Зачем? — Ророноа выглядит действительно озадаченным, и Ташиги только теперь понимает, как двусмысленно это звучит.  
— Врага надо знать в лицо! — голос твёрд, но щёки, кажется, предательски краснеют. — Я хочу знать о тебе как можно больше! — говорит она и торопливо добавляет: — Чтобы быть готовой к сражению с тобой.

Поразмыслив, Ророноа кивает так серьёзно, будто в самом деле её понял. Или не понял. Или слишком понял! Впервые Ташиги задумывается о том, что, _возможно_ , у листовки в её каюте есть подоплёка, о которой она не признавалась даже самой себе.

Вот теперь щёки точно краснеют! Хорошо, что кругом снег, можно списать румянец на мороз.

— Тогда мне нужна твоя фотография! — неожиданно требует Ророноа.  
— Зачем? — не понимает Ташиги.  
— Ты же сама сказала, — говорит он. — Я тоже хочу.

Ташиги не знает, что и думать. Если Ророноа хочет лучше узнать её как противника, то это радует, но если дело в другом, в той самой _возможной_ подоплёке, то это её злит — и всё равно радует. И эта радость тоже немного злит. Всё очень сложно.

— Я… Ну, могу как-нибудь передать тебе свою фотографию… Наверное?.. — Ташиги всё ещё сбита с толку и не уверена, что стоит это делать.  
— Так будет честно, — говорит Ророноа. — У тебя же моя есть.

В его словах есть резон. А ещё — может быть, Ташиги это мерещится, а может быть, она в самом деле знает его чуть лучше, чем они оба думают, — такая же скрытая причина, как у неё.

— Тогда договорились, — отвечает Ташиги, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Нам давно пора узнать друг друга получше.

Надо будет найти фотографию поудачнее, думает она в этот момент. И даже умудряется не покраснеть, несмотря на порыв ледяного ветра.


End file.
